


Day 25 - Orgy

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, It’s up to yall, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Theres a lot going on, Threesome, if another part gets added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Peter was living the dream.Wanted by almost every member of the original Avengers plus some, he was in for a big night.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Everyone, Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Sam Wilson, Peter Parker/Thor, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959547
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Day 25 - Orgy

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this is out late, I had a horrific day and it made writing really hard. But I’m doing better now and hope everyone enjoys 💜 I might even add a second part to this one if that’s something people want, this was a lot of fun to write

Peter was living the dream.

See, he hadn’t been so sure how to feel when the idea of an orgy was proposed. He was fairly inexperienced, always wanted to to everything right. Being thrown into everyone with way more experience than him definitely made him nervous.

Until he figured out that everyone wanted him.

He knew that Tony wanted him. The tension between them was thick enough to cut with scissors, so he figured he’d at least be with Tony.

But then Bucky had spoke up about how it had been a while since he’d been with anyone. Maybe someone with less experience would be good for him.

Then Steve causally mentioned actually being a virgin, and how he trusted that Peter would be careful even given the circumstance.

That surprised Peter, he wasn’t sure that he believed Captain America hadn’t gotten any action before, but he wouldn’t say anything.

Natasha made a comment about not trusting the others to actually be good and take her orders that she liked to give.

Thor didn’t need to say anything, the way that he instantly gravitated towards Peter when the proposal had been made told him all that he needed to know.

Even Sam, who notoriously liked to act like he hated Peter, said that he could be good for a round.

He had easily a half dozen people that wanted him. He had almost the whole Avengers team (minus Clint, married, and Bruce, couldn’t have sex) plus some that wanted to sleep with him.

He absolutely couldn’t believe it.

So then they got started.

Of course everyone couldn’t start with Peter, so they paired off in various ways.

Steve, Bucky, and Sam were instantly on each other, hands reaching and groping and mouths exploring.

Thor decided to watch them, leaning back on the couch and simply observing.

And Natasha kept a close eye on Peter, determined that she would have him next.

Peter shyly smiled at Tony as the older man pulled him in.

“I know you’ve never done anything like this,” Tony murmured, kissing over his jaw gently.

Peter’s lips curved up in a slight smile as he tilted his head back to give Tony better access to his skin. “You don’t know that for sure. You don’t know what I’ve done.”

“I’m pretty sure you would have told me if you’ve ever had an orgy before.” Tony grinned, one hand dropping to gently cup Peter’s hardening cock through his sweatpants.

The younger man bit his lip, breath hitching in his throat. “I don’t tell you everything, you know.”

“But have you done it?”

“Well, no,” Peter finally admitted, huffing a laugh. “But still. I’ll be fine.”

Tony hummed, finally satisfied by the answer he was given as he buried his face in Peter’s neck and began leaving love bites. “You will be. Because if anyone even looks at you in way you don’t like, I’m getting them thrown out and banned from the tower.”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark,” Peter gasped out, head lolling back as he basked in the feeling of getting the marks.

At the gasp, Thor glanced up and towards them. He slowly stood, making his way towards them.

Tony’s hand slipped into the waistband of the younger man’s sweats when he became aware of the god behind them.

“Mind if I join?” Thor asked, eyes careful and calculating, but definitely with a playful light to them.

“I might mind,” Tony commented, sucking another mark onto Peter’s neck as he slipped his hand into the man’s pants.

“I don’t!” Peter said quickly. “Please. Please join,” he said breathlessly.

Thor grinned when he was given permission, quickly ignoring Tony and leaning in to kiss Peter directly on the mouth. “Thank you, young spider. I’ve been imagining being with you for so long now.”

Peter blushed, surprised from the kiss and the words that followed. There was absolutely no way that Thor had thought about being with him like that. He just couldn’t believe it. “O-oh,” he breathed. He groaned when Tony’s hand wrapped around his cock, like the older man was trying to prove a point.

“So, what do you want with him, pointbreak?” Tony asked suddenly, voice muffled against Peter’s neck.

Thor chuckled, the sound low and booming. “We are here for sexual encounters, yes?”

“Correct, thanks for the observation.”

Peter smacked Tony’s arm gently at the sarcastic comment. “Be nice,” he mumbled.

“I am being nice.” Tony twisted his hand, stroking Peter slowly. “Very nice.”

Peter groaned, biting his lip. “Not what I meant. But yes, now you’re being nice. Please don’t stop.”

The god watched them, humming softly. “Well, you seem to be preoccupied, touching wise. But I would be very happy if you were open to...giving pleasure as well as receiving.”

Peter snorted. “Is the god of thunder asking me to suck his dick?” He joked. “Because, uh, yes.”

“I like your enthusiasm,” Thor said happily. “That is what I was asking. So that’s a yes?” He didn’t even wait for an answer, pushing down the comfortble bottoms that he had been in. Which revealed that he hadn’t been wearing any underwear.

Peter blushed, eyes trailing over the thick cock that was made clear once it was uncovered. He could already tell from the tenting that had been in Thor’s pants that he would be huge, but it was much more intimidating to actually see.

Tony looked between them, still slowly stroking the younger man in his pants. “I guess we’ll need to change position a bit,” he mused. “Peter. Let’s get down, alright? On our knees.”

The young man nodded quickly, slowly sinking down to his knees as Tony did. That way Tony could keep touching him and he could please Thor. His mouth opened and he looked expectant.

Using one hand to guide his cock, Thor gently set the head on Peter’s waiting tongue. “Don’t try to do too much, I don’t want you to be worn out too early,” he warned.

Peter smirked, lips wrapping around the head and suckling gently just to start. He shivered at the moan that he got from the god. That just encouraged him more.

He got to work, able to take down half of the huge cock before it was just too much. He gagged as the tip hit the back of his throat, but he got a control of the reflex and kept going.

Thor was incredibly vocal and laced his large fingers through Peter’s hair as he kept going. Soon his hips began thrusting slightly, testing just how far Peter could take him.

Tony kept a close eye on them, making sure that Peter was feeling good as well as staying happy.

But despite the watery eyes and choked noises that came from him occasionally, Peter seemed absolutely thrilled with what he was doing.

It didnt take long with Peter’s skilled mouth for Thor to be getting close, hand tightening further in the young man’s hair. “Are you alright to swallow?” He asked, eyes close on him to catch a reaction.

Peter moaned and nodded, the bobbing motion of his head only helping the god get there closer. It took less than a minute more of his actions before he felt the first spurt of liquid shoot down his throat. He swallowed, pulling off just enough so that he would get a mouthful instead of it all just going down his throat.

Thor enjoyed that, head dropped back and breathing heavy as he rode out his orgasm. Then once he was done, he finally pulled out of Peter’s mouth.

The young man had a full mouth and seemed to be struggling to catch it all. Some had already dribbled from the corners of his mouth and down his chin as he swallowed it all down. “Woah,” he breathed, licking his lips.

Thor grinned at the reaction, not even bothering to tuck his cock back away. Instead he just kicked his pants off completely. He figured he would get a second round with someone, what was the point of keeping them on?

Tony watched them, chuckling as he watched Peter. “How have you not cum yet?” He teased, still stroking slowly.

Peter blushed at the question, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. “Because...ah, I can’t really cum just from...my dick being touched.”

“Please tell me you’re about to say what I hope you’re about to say,” Tony murmured.

“I gotta be...filled too. In order to finish.”

Tony groaned, kissing the man quickly despite there still being traces of cum on his lips. He didn’t care. “You’re incredible. And I’m definitely going to be the first to get to that ass. Get up and on the couch.”

Nodding, Peter stood up quickly. He blushed for a moment before pushing his pants and boxers off, figuring there wasn’t much point to them any more. Then he bent over the couch, leaning right into Natasha.

“Hi, miss,” he said shyly.

Natasha chuckled, adjusting them so that his arms were braced between her legs. “Hi, Peter. Can I have a turn now? I wanted to be the first you got that mouth on, but I can settle for second. If that’s alright with you.”

Peter nodded quickly, licking his red and swollen lips. “Yeah. Yes. I would love to. Please-“

His words were cut off by a strained moan as he felt lube being poured over his ass. It was really cold and had surprised him.

Tony grinned. “Whoops. Sorry, kid. Just figured we’d need some of this before we got started.”

Peter nodded, blinking to try and reorient himself. “Yeah. Of course. Just- warning please. Next time.”

“Next time,” Sam commented, getting closer after breaking away from Steve and Bucky. “I would love to be that next time. Although im pretty sure you won’t need any more lube, I think he just poured the whole bottle in your-“

“Just trying to be cautious,” Tony defended, sounding offended.

Sam raised his hands in surrender, shrugging. “I know it takes a lot, I’m just saying that was a ton.” He laughed, shaking his head. “But hey, I do want to be second here.” He patted Peter’s ass gently. “Although I’m pretty sure I’m going to ruin you for anyone else here.” He grinned, showing off the little gap between his teeth.

Peter couldn’t see it, but he always loved that gap. It was cute, even if the man who had it hated it. He loved the way it was shown off when Sam smiled. Which was often. “You can be second,” he told him.

“-but you won’t be ruining him for anyone,” Tony added. “Because that’s my job.”

Peter laughed, resting his cheek against Nat’s thigh. He was in for a long, long night.

And he couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
